Green is my Favorite Color
by grimmyneko
Summary: Jade Parker, the adopted little sister of Peter, was the assistant of Norman Osborn until he died. Harry Osborn hasn't seen Jade since they were children, now they're both all grown up and Jade has become the assistant to Harry. Will she be able to handle his temper tantrums and fits of rage? HarryXOC. Rated T for cursing and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**yayy it's a Harry Osborn fic! No, I don't own spiderman. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Only own my OC, reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Jade!" Aunt May pounded on my door and I groaned, rolling over to try and get deeper into the covers. I might have rolled the wrong way...and fallen on my face...on the wood floor. "What was that?! Are you okay!"<p>

I moaned, pushing myself up into a sitting position and called back to her, "Yep, I'm fine Aunt May. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Sighing, I tripped over to my closet and tugged out a light pink, thick-strapped, flower-patterned day dress and a knitted, white sweater. After pulling those on, I stumbled to the bathroom and brushed my teeth hurriedly, putting in my contacts.

I glanced in the mirror and stared at my eyes. The contacts did a good job of hiding my heterchromia. One terrifyingly bright green eye and one sky blue, I opted for having blue eyes, so I had one colored contact and one clear contact.

Running a smooth line of liquid eyeliner across my upper lid took several minutes longer than it should have, but it had to be done.

Actually no it didn't, but for whatever reason, a solid black line across my eye made me feel twenty times better about my appearance. Ridiculous. I know.

Finally awake enough to not trip everywhere, I stepped into my room and searched the horribly messy floor for my white knee socks and found them surprisingly quickly.

"Hey, seaweed." Peter called as he sauntered past my room.

"Sup four-eyes." I smirked at his retreating form. "Hey, wait! Have you seen my brown boots?"

"Aren't they by the front door?" he yelled back as Aunt May yelled at us to stop screaming.

I snickered and grabbed my backpack, racing past Peter to get downstairs."Good morning, Aunt May." I smiled, kissing her cheek sweetly as I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the bagel she had put out for me.

"Oh, hurry up you two! You're going to be late!" she waved her hands around frantically and swatted at Peter as he tried to hug her.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! It's only like...eight thirty...huh. Hey, Pete, we're gonna be late." I grinned cheekily and he laughed, grabbing his backpack and slinging it on.

Aunt May huffed and put her hands on her hips. "It's the last month, could you two try and be on time."

"Fine." I sighed dramatically, biting down on my bagel and hopping around trying to get my boots on.

Peter grabbed my arm and waved to Aunt May. "Farewell! We love you! We'll try and be on time!"

As we walked down the sidewalk, I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced at him. "Are we gonna be on time, Pete?"

He smirked down at me and nodded. "You bet we are. Hold on tight, seaweed."

I grinned and held on as we took off across the city. It was breathtaking. No, literally. It was really hard to breathe whilst hurtling through the air at god knows what velocity. I had no idea how Pete did it all day, every day.

Within minutes, we were in front of the school and walking up the steps. "How does no one notice?" I mumbled incredulously.

Peter gave me a weird look. "Do you want them to notice? You want my cover to be blown?!" he teased. "I knew it! You were always out to get me! We should have never taken you in off the cold, wet city street!"

"Oh shove it." I laughed, smacking his chest. "Aunt May and Uncle Ben got me from an adoption agency and you know it."

"Oh, yeah. Sure they did. That's what they told you." he grinned as Gwen came up beside us.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" she asked with a smile.

We looked at each other and then back to her, speaking in unison. "Nope."

"Jade!" I looked up but saw no one, seeing as I am barely five-three and everyone in my high school was a fucking mountain. "Jade!"

"Who in the hell..." I trailed off, seeing Flash pushing his way towards me. Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I still have no idea why you're dating him. There are so many other options. Better options!" Gwen elbowed him in the side as Flash finally reached us.

I smiled up at him and he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, babe." I smirked and kissed him on the mouth just to annoy Peter.

"Yes, yes. You two are disgusting, I get it." Peter groaned, walking away with Gwen.

I smiled and took Flash's hand in mine. "I love you, Peter!" he raised his hand in acknowledgment. "Have a good day!" he kept his hand raised. "Make good choices!"

At that he turned around and flashed me a grin. "Me? Make good choices?" he turned back around and called over his shoulder, "Never!"

Laughing, I walked down the hallway with Flash. "So, we're hanging out after school today right?"

"Flash," I frowned, stopping in front of my first block. "You know I have work every day except Sunday."

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I know..I just thought maybe.." he looked like a puppy...aww.."You could skip?"

"Flash-"

"Just this one time!" I started shaking my head. "Oh, come on, Jade. I never see you anymore. We only see each other at school and on Sundays." he placed his hands on my waist and tugged me closer. "It's not enough."

I smiled up at him and kissed the end of his nose. "You know I can't. Besides, you have practice after school. I'll call you tonight."

* * *

><p>I walked into Oscorp and flashed my name badge. "Hey, Gwen! Hold the elevator!" I called and jogged over to her, stepping in with a smile.<p>

"How was today? We didn't get a chance to talk at lunch." she said, re-adjusting her bag and files.

"It was pretty good. Flash keeps trying to get me to skip work." I sighed, pressing my fingertips to my forehead.

The automated female voice asked for the floor number. "Seventy-eight." I spoke clearly.

"Sixty-three." Gwen piped. "Well at least it's Friday, you'll get to see him in a couple days."

I let out a deep breath. "Yeah, but what's the point Gwen? I mean honestly, I'm going to try and get Mr. Osborn's help with college, Flash probably isn't going to college and if he is, it'll be for basketball. High school is gonna be over in a few weeks."

"You two have been together for almost two years." she furrowed her brow, turning to look at me. "Are you sure you want to break up with him?"

I moaned into my hands and shook my head. "Ugh, no. I just don't see the relationship going anywhere, you know?"

The elevator dinged and Gwen moved to get out. "Hey, let's get dinner tonight after work okay? We'll talk more."

"Yeah, okay. Call when you're ready." I said as the doors closed and continued up the building.

Did I want to break up with him? He was sweet, despite last year. He'd really turned himself around since then. I was proud of him. He tried very hard to keep his temper in, he was doing much better in school, he never tried to push me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with. Not to mention his stunning good looks and basically god-like body. So why did I want to break up with him?

I bit my lip and tugged on a strand of my loosely curly, died, teal hair.

Stepping out of the elevator, I made my way towards Mr. Osborn's penthouse and walked into his dark room quietly.

"Mr. Osborn, you haven't taken your pills." I sighed, getting the small paper cup from the nightstand and handing them to him. "I'll get you a glass of water."

I returned a moment later with the water and waited patiently for him to finish the pills and the glass before taking the containers away.

"Is something troubling you, Mr. Osborn?" I questioned. He was unusually quiet and complacent today. Normally he would comment on the absurd color of my hair, or how I should wear more formal clothes to work, or he would knock the pills to the ground and refuse to take them.

He looked up at me and blinked. "You mean besides dying?" his voice was weaker than yesterday.

"Yes, besides dying." I smirked, crossing my arms.

He sighed and tried to sit up higher, failing several times before allowing me to help him. "My son is coming back soon. I'll have to explain everything to him."

Harry was coming back? Finally! "That's..wonderful, sir."

He must have noticed my excitement because he smiled weakly and shook his head. "You two and Peter were all very close, weren't you."

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

He held up a trembling hand. "Look at me, Jade. Look at what the disease is doing to me." I gave him a sad look, he wasn't always the nicest man, but I would honestly be sad to see him die. "I need you to promise me now, Jade."

"Promise you what, Mr. Osborn?"

"Promise me that you'll be here for my boy. Promise me you'll take care of him." I knew he cared about Harry, but sending him away to boarding school wasn't the best way of showing his affection.

I furrowed my brow. "I understand he's always been a bit of a brat, but he's nearly twenty. Shouldn't he be able to take care of himself?"

His hollow chuckle turned into a cough and I rushed to get him another cup of water, but he waved it away. "The disease," oh no...please don't say what I think you're gonna say. "It's hereditary."

"Oh." was all I could choke out.

"Promise me, Jade." he looked sternly into my eyes.

I nodded hurriedly. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, because it was ready. Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Still don't own Spiderman. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday afternoon and I'd been avoiding Flash's calls all weekend. I didn't know how else to handle it.<p>

I didn't want to break up with him, but I couldn't see any other way of dealing with the situation. "Hey, seaweed." Peter grinned, walking into the kitchen and ruffling my hair.

"Not today, Pete." I sighed, looking down at what used to be cereal but had turned into a disgusting bowl of mush.

He leaned against the island next to me and frowned. "What's going on, lima bean?"

"I don't know what to do about Flash." I mumbled, swallowing roughly past the slowly forming lump in my throat.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Aunt May's window flowers wilt and turn brown, losing their brightly colored petals.

Peter noticed too. "Hey, stop it." he took my face in his warm hands and looked me in the eye. "What did Flash do?"

"Nothing! He's perfect! He's sweet and caring and never pushes me to do anything and he's understanding and I love him." Peter tried his best to not wrinkle his nose.

"So what's the issue, cuz I know it isn't you, little-miss-perfect." his smile went all the way up to his brown eyes and lit them up.

I sighed, looking down as tears blurred my vision. "I can't be with him. Our relationship isn't going anywhere, Pete. It was fun in high school, but I can't see myself marrying him."

He let me rest my forehead in the crook of his neck and cry and he ran his hand up and down my back, soothing me.

"Look, green bean, if you think you need to break up with him, do it. Chances are, he'll understand why you're doing it. It's almost the end of the year. We're graduating. Most couples break up around now anyway."

I took a shuddering breath and pressed my face further into his shoulder. "And besides, Captain America is your one true love."

"Shut up." I choked out a short laugh and smacked his back lightly.

As I pulled away from his embrace, his eyes caught mine again. "You don't have your contacts in." I nodded, reaching up self-consciously. "Don't put them in." he grabbed my hand and pushed it down.

I was about to answer, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." he sighed as I hopped off the island and went to the sink to wash the sticky tears off my face.

"Oh...hey, Flash." I heard Peter's voice ring out as if he was trying to warn me. "Um..I don't think my sister is here right now."

I barely heard Flash say, "I actually wanted to talk to you, Parker."

I looked around and hurried to the washing machine's little closet, keeping the door open a crack but turning the light off.

Peter and Flash walked into the kitchen and I saw Pete's eyes flick to where I was hiding before quickly looking back to Flash. "So...what's up?" Peter asked cautiously.

"It's about Jade." he sounded really upset. Ugh, I shouldn't have been avoiding his calls.

"I assumed." Peter nodded. "What about her?"

He shrugged, searching for the right words. "Has she...uh..has she said anything? Oh, about um..me? Er, us? Well, you know..me and her?"

"Not really...she's seemed pretty down this weekend though. I kinda thought you two had a fight." thank you Peter, I love you.

Flash shook his head. "No, we didn't. I mean, I don't think we did. She just hasn't been returning my calls and I'm really worried, you know?"

There was a long silence. "I just don't want to lose her. She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"Look, Flash...I'm gonna be honest with you." no! No, no, no! Peter Parker don't you DARE be honest with him! "Jade, she loves you. I know she does. I think she's just worried about what happens next."

Flash shook his head as if he didn't understand. "Next?"

"You know, in your relationship. She's definitely going to college and she just..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Peter Parker, I'm gonna kill you if you say it." I hissed quietly, but I knew he heard me.

Flash laughed humorlessly. "She just wants to break up with me, but doesn't know how."

Peter didn't answer.

"I saw it coming, you know. I figured it out a few months ago. I asked her if she thought we'd be together for a while and she just shrugged...which sucks cuz if she'd asked me, my immediate answer would have been yes." I felt like I was choking on the lump in my throat and didn't know what to do.

Peter shrugged and shook his head. "Man, I don't know what to say."

"It's..it's okay, there's nothing anyone can do about it." he looked over at the window and I saw what looked like a smile. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"What is?"

Flash pointed to the window. "That thing she can do with plants." I felt my stomach clench tightly and Peter froze. "Aw c'mon. You think I wouldn't have noticed? She does it absentmindedly."

"Yeah...I know." Peter mumbled, glancing at the dead flower.

Flash cleared his throat. "And I think she thinks I don't know, but she's got different colored eyes." he turned to leave, but turned back around. "Tell her to stop wearing those contacts."

"I already do." Peter smiled softly.

Flash nodded and turned again, but stopped. "And I know you're here, Jade. It's okay."

I opened the door and looked up at him with watery eyes. "I'm so sorry, Flash." he shrugged, but I could see wetness forming in his eyes.

Peter coughed and moved towards the stairs. "I'll give you two some time."

"I didn't know how to handle the situation..I'm sorry." I sighed, trying not to let my voice shake, but I'm pretty sure it did.

"Not really sure that ignoring my calls was the best way of dealing with it, but okay."

I pulled myself up on the island and reached for his hands, holding his large ones with my tiny ones. "I really do love you, but this relationship...it's not gonna go anywhere."

"Do you not like being with me?" he asked, sounding really broken. God, I wanted to punch myself in the face.

I pulled him into me and hugged him tightly. "Not at all, but I'm going to college, and it'll be a different college than yours. I don't want a long distance relationship, I don't want our break up to be more painful than it needs to be."

"It's pretty painful." he gave an empty laugh.

I nuzzled his shoulder and nodded. "I know, and I wish it wasn't like this."

For a moment, we stayed like that. In silence. Then he spoke up, "I want to stay friends. No losing touch or anything. If I can't be in a romantic relationship with you, I at least want a platonic one."

I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Good." he gave a small smile and I paused, telling him to wait a minute. Getting down from the island, I walked over to the flowers and picked up the pot, carrying it over to where he stood.

I looked up at him and smiled, holding out my hand towards the flower and letting the plant grow back. Bright petals blossomed from it and the flowers stood up straight.

I plucked one off the stem and held it out to him. "It should last a few months."

He watched me in what looked like amazement and took the vibrant purple flower gently in his large palm. "Thank you." he started to leave, but looked back. "I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

* * *

><p>It felt strange not having Flash's hand in mine while we walked together. It was weird not kissing him as he walked me to my classes. Even though we weren't dating, I felt waves of jealousy whenever other girls would smile at him, wave at him, or say anything to him.<p>

I knew I was being ridiculous, but I also knew he was doing the same thing to me. I could tell by the way he glared at any guy near me. I could tell by the way he would almost take my hand as we walked, but would pull it away quickly as if it burned him. The way he would lean in towards me in front of my classrooms, but stand up straight almost instantly and take off to his class.

Everyone else noticed too, but all things considered, we were doing pretty good at the whole, "just friends" thing.

A couple weeks after we'd broken up and it was like we hadn't even been together, I actually loved being friends with him. We went around the city when I was free. We honestly had more fun as friends than we'd ever had when we were dating.

It was the Saturday after graduation and we were eating lunch at a small café near Oscorp. Peter had been walking by and saw us, and decided to join us for lunch.

"So I was-" I stopped short in my story as my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Miss Parker, Mr. Osborn needs you. Now."

I swallowed roughly, I knew what that meant. "Alright, I'll be right there." I hung up and gave the boys an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Osborn needs me at work. I'll see you guys later."

I threw down a twenty for my part of the meal and jogged off towards Oscorp.

Waiting in the elevator was torturous. He was dying. I didn't have time for this. As soon as the doors opened, I sprinted out and shot down the hallway towards his penthouse.

I burst into his dimly lit room and gasped for breath. "Mr. Osborn!" he looked over at me calmly.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Jade. I know I gave you the day off, I'm sorry." he wheezed.

Shaking my head, I poured him a tall glass of water. "You don't need to apologize. I'm your assistant, it's what I'm here for."

"You still haven't changed that abominable hair color. But at least you've stopped wearing those ridiculous contact lenses." he smiled, waving a trembling hand at me. "I told my son about the disease. I told him he has an assistant, but he doesn't know it's you."

I furrowed my brow, but he held up his shaking, curled hand to stop me from speaking. "I thought you might want to give him a pleasant surprise. It'll be nice for him to have a friend here."

I stayed with him until the end. When the machine stopped working, I rose from my seat and called for the nurse. "It was good of you to stay." she praised.

"It was my job." I shook my head and left in search of Harry.

Finally, I found him in what was now his office. "Harry." I spoke softly.

"It's Mr. Osborn." he spoke, standing up and turning to face me.

The look of shock on his face made me smile. "Even for an old friend?" I asked, crossing my arms and cocking my hip out.

"Jade...is it really you?" he rushed over to me and stopped just in front of me, holding onto my arms and smiling in awe.

I nodded as he released me and threw my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. For a moment, I thought he might reject the hug, but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me as hard as he could.

"I've missed you." he seemed to be admitting. "But, what are you doing here?"

I pulled away and grinned. "Well, most CEOs need assistants right?"

"Yeah, but my father said I already...you're the assistant." he finished with a small head shake and a smile.

I punched his shoulder lightly and laughed. He seemed taken aback by the punch and looked at me with wide eyes. "It's not just anyone who can get away with punching Harry Osborn."

"Well, not just anyone knows what a brat Harry Osborn is." I teased with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**yay! Chapter! Still don't own spidey, only my OC. Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>Harry had been CEO for a couple weeks now, and so far, everything was running smoothly. "Hey, so you've got another meeting in half an hour, but you should probably eat lunch before because it looks like it could run long..."<p>

I looked up from the tablet to see Harry staring out the window of his office. "You alright, Harry?"

"I've told you to call me Mr. Osborn." he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I set the tablet down on his desk and walked around it, stepping in front of him. "And I've told you that when we're alone, I'll call you Harry. When there are other people around, it's Mr. Osborn."

He refused to look me in the eye, but I could see the dark circles beneath his. Reaching out, I lifted his head up. "You haven't been taking the pills."

No answer. "Harry," I sighed, leaning against the window. "I'm trying to help you here."

"Don't lean against the window like that." he whispered, pulling me away from the large panels.

"I highly doubt the media can see us all the way up here." I snorted.

He shook his head with an almost smile twitching at the corners of his lips. "That's not what I'm worried about."

I gave a hum of amusement and clicked over to his desk drawers in my tall heels, gently pushing him aside and reaching in for his pills.

"Please take them." I held out my hand with two tablets and handed him a bottle of water.

He didn't even look up and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Mr. Osborn." I smirked, sliding onto his desk and crossing my legs, holding the pills out for him.

His piercing blue eyes slid over my form and a small smile graced his face as he finally took his medicine. "Using seduction to get me to behave. I think you've been hanging around me too much."

"That wasn't seduction, Harry." I stood up and grabbed my tablet, my heels clacking across the stone floor. "That was taking advantage of male weakness."

* * *

><p>I waited in his office for the meeting to end and answered several calls from Peter, Flash and Gwen. "Yeah! And I- oh, I have to go, I'll call you later Gwen." I giggled, hanging up the phone as Felicia came into the office.<p>

"Is...everything okay?" the smile slid from my face at the grave, slightly scared look on the woman's face.

"Um...it's Mr. Osborn...he's in his penthouse. He asked for you." her voice trembled and I noticed the small cut on her cheek.

Marching up to her taller form, I slid my finger across her cheekbone and growled as it came away bloody. "The fucking brat and his temper tantrums. Go and get yourself patched up Felicia, I'll deal with him."

I stormed to the elevator and snarled the floor number at the automated voice. My heels snapped angrily on the marble and I threw Harry's penthouse door open, stomping in, enraged at his behavior.

"Harold Theopolis Osborn!" I hissed, finding him in front of the liquor. What a shock. "What in the hell is the matter with you! Felicia came down to me bleeding!"

He didn't turn around. "Harry! Don't you dare ignore me!" still no response. "Harry!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

I gasped, and held his horrifyingly pale face in my dark hands. "Oh, Harry..." his usually bright eyes were dark and cloudy with almost purple bags underneath them. He had several cuts on his face and he was shaking like a chihuahua in a snowstorm.

Leading him over to a couch, I sat him down and knelt in front of him. "What happened?"

"I lost my temper." he whispered.

I scoffed and looked around, noticing the shattered glass and broken furniture. "Yeah. I can tell."

He met my gaze and I could see his eyes start to water. "I'm dying, Jade." he sniffed, saying it as though he'd finally realized his own mortality.

I sat on the couch next to him and took his trembling hands in mine. "I know, Harry, but it's not like it's gonna happen immediately." I gave him a small smile and nudged his shoulder with mine. "I think you may have a few more years."

He gave a cough of a laugh and sniffled again. "You're a good friend, you know that?"

"Yeah. I have to be to put up with all your bullshit." I grinned, pulling him into a tight hug.

Harry squeezed me back and buried his face in the crook of my neck where I could feel the wetness of tears dripping down. We stayed that way for a while and I rubbed his back, whispering that it'd be okay.

His dad was right, he does need a friend here. He had so much on his shoulders, the company, his disease, his father's death. Sometimes even the coldest, most distant people were the ones who needed the most love.

"Alright," I spoke quietly. "Let's get your face cleaned up."

He waited obediently while I got the first aid kit and didn't complain when the sting of the antibacterial wipe made him wince. "There." I smiled. "All better."

"Will you stay?" he asked, watching as I put the rest of the band-aids and wipes away. "Just for a little while."

I cocked my head to the left and crossed my arms. "Only for an hour. Aunt May and Peter are expecting me."

We talked for the entire time, just reminiscing about the past. Our childhood together. It was almost magical getting Harry Osborn to open up about how he felt. I was on the metro home, and all I could think about was when Harry, Peter and I were the best of friends.

_ "Hey, c'mon Jade! We're gonna be late to school!" Peter called anxiously from downstairs. _

_ I skipped down the stairs and smiled, twirling in my new, green dress. "Isn't it pretty?" _

_ "Uh huh," Peter grinned. "I'm sure Harry will love it!"_

_ My face turned bright red and I shoved him. "Shut up! I'm not wearing it for Harry!"_

_ "What aren't you wearing for me?" Harry asked from the front door._

_ My face flushed again and I punched Peter in the shoulder. "Nothing!" beaming, I skipped outside and thanked the man who held the limo door open for me._

_ Harry and Peter climbed in after me and I bounced in my seat excitedly. Riding to and from school was my favorite part of the day. Harry always gave us a ride in his limo and we showed up to school looking like celebrities. I loved the attention, Peter wasn't as keen on it._

_ "Nice dress." Harry smiled at me and my cheeks turned pink as I turned my head quickly to look out the window._

I smiled to myself on the shaking train. Even then he had been a miniature ladies man.

And I had the biggest crush on him and his big, blue eyes.

_ I trailed behind Peter and Harry as we walked around Oscorp. I'd never had much interest in the building, I preferred meeting the people._

_ Spotting a man who was sitting alone, I skipped over and beamed at him from across the small desk. "Hello!"_

_ He lifted a dark eyebrow and smiled down at me. "Well hello there...and what's your name, sweetheart?"_

_ "It's Jade!" I grinned, excited to tell him why my name was Jade. "Guess why!"_

_ He thought for a moment, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow. "Oh! I've got it! Because you're as precious as a gem."_

_ Giggling, I shook my head. "Look at my eyes, silly!"_

_ The man's facial expression changed from innocent to scarily interested. "My, my. It isn't often I get to see such extreme heterochromia." a smile came across his cat-like face. "How would you like to visit my lab, Jade?"_

_ As I was about to answer, Harry grabbed my arm and glared at the man with his electric, blue eyes. "She doesn't want to."_

I didn't realize it then, but he'd saved me right then. The man was a scientist who was thrown in jail a few weeks later for experimenting on humans. I was lucky Harry had been there. Even as a child, he knew the dangers of the world.

Standing up from my seat, I got off the empty train and trotted up the metro stairs to the dark street. Breathing in the relatively fresh air, I smiled at the breeze blowing down the road as I walked to my house.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" I called out as I pushed the front door open.

Aunt May came running towards me looking as though she was ready to cry. I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug and then passed to Peter, who embraced me in a bear hug.

"Jesus, I know I'm a little late, but it's not that bad." I stepped away from them in confusion.

Peter shook his head. "It's not that," he pointed to the tv screen. "It's that."

I stepped into the living room and gasped, watching as the news reporter animatedly described what was happening at Oscorp. Twelve army men with machine guns had invaded the nearly empty building and were laying waste to the insides and taking hostages.

"Peter!" I snapped, spinning around angrily. "Why aren't you there?!"

Aunt May stepped up beside him and frowned at me. "And why on earth should he be?! You want him to get shot?"

My nostrils flared and I kicked off my heels, sprinting up the stairs to change into jeans, a t-shirt, hoodie and vans. I ran back down the stairs and shouted over my shoulder, "I'm going out!"

"Wait! Jade!" Peter yelled, running down the street after me. "You can't go back there!"

I didn't stop running towards the metro. "Jade please stop! You could be killed!"

I was so furious that I couldn't stop myself from turning around and slapping him as hard as I could. "And why not?!" I panted. "You would go back if Gwen were there. Harry needs my help and yours. You're fucking Spiderman and you're not gonna help our best friend?"

With that, I continued running, but just as I reached the entrance to the metro, I was hit by a solid object and rocketed into the air.

"Jesus Christ, Peter!" I screeched and grabbed onto him as we hurtled through the air.

"We make better time like this." I barely heard him over the roar of the wind as he set us down gently on the street beside Oscorp.

I nodded to him gratefully and we both rushed towards the building. "Excuse me, ma'am. You're not allowed in here right now."

Thankfully, I'd pulled up my hood already and my face couldn't be seen. Flinging my hand in the air, the tree closest to me reached out and grabbed the police officer, restraining him.

"I think I can handle it." I muttered, walking into the building after stopping several more police officers. Peter had a much easier time getting in. All he had to do was say, "I'm here to help!" and they let him in because of the suit. I need goddamned suit.

Hurrying up the stairs, Peter and I subdued the first three army men and I almost accidentally killed a fourth...heh...

As I made my way further up the building, Peter ran off to find more of the men. Creeping down the hall that lead to Harry's penthouse, I listened carefully for any voices.

The only plant in the vicinity was the small, potted rose bush next to the window in Harry's living room. That could end up being problematic.

I pushed the door open gently and whispered for Harry. I got no response. Please, please tell me you went home for once, I internally pleaded.

"You can come in, Miss Parker." a slippery voice said.

Rising from my crouch, I strode into the penthouse to find a huge army man holding Harry with a knife to his throat.

"What a fucking damsel." I muttered, pulling my hood back.

He looked awful. I really needed to up his dose. "We meet at last."

"What?" the army man furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Fit the moment I guess. And I assumed you were gonna say something like that...what? Isn't that usually what the villain says in the movies?"

"I'm afraid this isn't the movies." he sneered. "As you can see, I have knife pressed to your boyfriend's pretty neck."

I winced, sinking down lower to the ground. "Is that a real knife?"

"Yes, it's a real knife." he hissed.

I looked up at him and smirked. "Ah, yes. You got it. My one true fear. Hulking gorilla men with knives."

He pressed the knife even tighter against Harry's throat and suddenly I didn't feel so playful as a thin line of blood trickled down his neck.

"Big mistake." I growled, reaching towards the rose bush, I flicked my hand up and the plant grew out into a vine-like whip that I clutched tightly. "Let him go."

The soldier lifted a bushy eyebrow at my power and dropped a coughing Harry to the ground. "Fascinating."

"No," I cracked the thorny whip at him and struck him across the temple. "Not really." he landed with a heavy thud on the ground and didn't get back up.

From the corner of my eye, I saw bright lights coming from the window and instantly shoved my hood back up, concealing my face.

Crouching over Harry, I assessed his wounds. "They're not bad. Shouldn't take long to heal." the large news helicopter hovered outside, flashing obnoxious lights in. "Mind if I leave and check on you tomorrow?"

He shook his head and allowed me to help him up. "Good. Take an extra pill before you go to bed cuz you look like shit."

"Thanks." he mumbled as I grinned, leaving hurriedly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was woken up by Peter leaping onto my bed and dragging me in just a sports bra and sweatpants to his computer. "Look at the headline."<p>

I read over the newspaper article. "Mystery Woman Saves Harry Osborn."

"There's more." he clicked on the next site.

"Mother Nature to the Rescue? Wow, that's lame." I rolled my eyes.

The next site, "Harry Osborn, Damsel in Distress? Hah! I like that one." I chuckled as Peter clicked on some video footage of me leaving Harry after the fight. "Well, at least my hood was up."

"Look at the comment section. They've already given you a name." Peter smirked.

"Dead Rose, huh? I guess that's cool." I shrugged. "Spiderman's sidekick?! Oh hell no!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I swear I haven't given up on this! Not to any Harry love yet, but I promise it'll get there ^_^ still don't own anything but my OC. Reviews, favs and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As I walked into work that afternoon, I was greeted by a completely destroyed office and a shaking Harry Osborn. "You need to learn to control your temper, Harry." I sighed, rubbing my eyes.<p>

"It's Mr-"

In a second, I had him pinned to the wall with my forearm cutting off his air supply. "I will fucking kill you if you say 'It's Mr. Osborn.' one more time."

Letting him go, I took a step back and straightened my skirt as he coughed and regained his breath. "As arousing as being shoved against the wall was, I prefer thin girls with long, blonde hair."

That cut deep and I had to refrain from physically wincing. "Well then, why don't you hire a model to be your assistant?" I snapped, stomping out of his office and to the elevator.

Gwen happened to be in the elevator and she held it for me with wide eyes. "What happened?"

I shook my head, mumbling that I didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the mirror in my room and frowned. Coming to terms with my body shape was something that I'd done years ago, but for some reason, Harry's indirect insult made me more insecure than I'd been in a good long while.<p>

Staring at the form in the mirror, I poked my small stomach that stuck out a bit. I turned to the side and glared at the large thighs that led to a too-big behind. My chest was large, but not huge. My butt was big, but not good-looking. My stomach wasn't flat, but it wasn't rounded and suddenly, I hated every inch of my body.

Throwing on a large sweatshirt and black leggings, I sighed and walked into Peter's room, finding him out the window and sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Hey, green bean." he smiled as I sat cross-legged beside him.

After a minute, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I looked down, toying with the end of my sweatshirt sleeve. "Pete," I choked. "Do you think I should lose weight?"

His eyes snapped over to me and he lifted my head. "Now why in the hell would I, or anyone for that matter, think that?"

I shrugged and blinked rapidly. "Just something Harry said today."

"What did he say?" Peter's eyes sharpened and his voice became hard.

"He said something I did was arousing, but he preferred thin girls with blonde hair." my nose twitched and I looked out over the empty street.

Peter gave a hollow laugh and shook his head. "What an ass. You know, I take back what I said about Flash. I like him."

True, at least Flash never had a problem with my weight. "I told him he could hire a model to be his assistant instead and I walked out."

"Good for you." Peter smiled, hitting me lightly on the shoulder. "And listen seaweed, if you weren't my sister, I'd have a pant-busting crush on you and your curves."

"Ew!" I laughed, shoving him away from me. "That's disgusting!"

For a while, Peter and I sat on the roof in silence. He was working, scribbling in a textbook and I was laying on my back, reading a novel that I'd picked up off his messy floor.

The breeze made wearing a sweatshirt and leggings bearable and the sun was far enough along in the day that it wasn't in our eyes.

I must have dosed off because Peter was shaking me awake and I sat up hurriedly, blinking rapidly and rubbing at my eyes.

"What is it?" I croaked, the sleep still heavy in my throat.

He nodded towards the street and I pushed my hair out of my face, looking down to find a sleek, black limo pulling up to our house.

Gasping, I scooted back until my back hit the side of the house and I shook my head at Peter, putting a finger to my lips.

I heard the car door open and close, and then Harry's voice called up to Peter weakly, "Hey, Pete."

"Hey."

There was a soft cough from Harry. "Is, uh..is Jade here?"

Peter shook his head. "Nah, she went out with her friend. She seemed pretty angry though, did something happen?"

There was a long silence. "I said something bad...uh," he let out a humorless chuckle. "I...it was...it was a shitty thing to say and I'm concerned that she won't want to be my assistant anymore."

"Just afraid of that?" Peter asked pointedly, expecting him to go on.

"And my friend."

Pete laughed and shook his head. "She's pretty pissed at you, but I doubt she'll stop being your friend. Although, you could try being more grateful. She did save your life the other night."

There was another silence. "Who'd she go out with? Anyone I might've known?"

"You remember that kid, Flash?" Peter asked and I internally smacked my forehead. Pete! No!

"The blonde one?" Pete nodded. "Wasn't he a total jerk?"

Peter cocked his head to the side and made a sound of uncertainty. "Wellll...he was, but after he and Jade started dating, he got way better."

"I didn't realize she had a boyfriend."

"Not anymore, she broke up with him a few weeks before graduation."

There was a short pause. "Has she...said anything?"

"About you?" Peter shrugged. "Just that you're the same old self-absorbed, rich brat that you've always been."

Harry let out a laugh and said, "Tell her to come see me at the office, I need to speak with her."

After the limo peeled off, Peter turned to me. "Well, you heard him, chief."

"I'm going to see Flash." I mumbled, sliding back into the house through Peter's window.

Peter caught my arm. "Please don't make any bad decisions."

"Worse than being Harry's assistant?" I smirked, running off to get dressed.

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of the small fountain at the entrance to a cute little park a few blocks away from our house. Fiddling with a string on the hem of my dress, I bit my lip nervously. "Hey."<p>

"Hey." I looked up instantly and smiled at the tall boy standing in front of me.

"Uh oh," he smirked.

Standing up, I raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

Flash licked his lips and shook his head. "I don't think I can be around you." I frowned, but he grinned. "You look cuter than ever, especially without your contacts in."

I grinned and flushed light pink, looking down quickly to avoid his gaze. "Hey, stop that." he whispered, leading me down the path.

"Stop what?" I questioned, fixing my messenger bag.

He paused, stepping close to me. "Making the flowers grow." Flash gestured behind us and I swallowed roughly, seeing the light trail of small, pink flowers sprouting up through the cobblestone path.

"Oops." I grinned sheepishly.

"Oops." he smirked, leaning closer to me.

Before he got too close, I pulled back and cleared my throat. "So! We were gonna talk and get caught up, right?"

"Right!" he nodded, taking my hand in his.

I stopped and glanced down at our entwined hands until he noticed. "Aw, c'mon. Let me at least hold your hand as a friend." the blonde boy suddenly seemed very somber. "I pretend like I'm okay with the whole just friends thing, but I just miss you, Jade. A lot."

"Ugh, enough with the puppy dog eyes." I groaned with a smile and continued walking, letting him keep my hand in his.

He grinned and asked about my work, how I was doing, what colleges I'd gotten into. And I asked him about sports. That's it...how did we even start dating? We've got nothing in common? He's..."Hey, you wanna get some ice cream? You're favorite shop is just across the street."

Oh yeah, that's why. "Um..yeah, what the hell." I gave a weak smile as he practically pulled me across the street.

"Hey, I'll have a cone of chocolate and she'll have a cup of mint chocolate chip." Flash smiled at the server. I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that punched me in the stomach when the server bit her lip flirtatiously and nodded.

He led me over to a table in the corner and frowned. "Are you alright, Jay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine...just thinking about work."

The boy shook his head with a small laugh, "Do you ever think about anything but work? Like maybe having fun?"

"I have plenty of fun." I retorted.

"Like when?" Flash snorted before getting up to retrieve our ice cream and pay the girl behind the counter.

As he sat back down, I crossed my arms with a pout. "Like right now!"

"Yeah," he grinned. "That pout really sells the whole, 'I'm having fun' vibe."

Rolling my eyes with a defeated smile, I spat, "Shove it."

He shot me his famous lop-sided, boyish, strong-jawed grin and quirked his eyebrows, "I'd like to."

For a moment, I assumed he really was joking, but his thigh touching mine under the table told a different story. "Flash...we broke up." I mumbled, toying with my ice cream instead of actually eating it.

"So? We can't mess around?" he was half-teasing.

I tucked a few curls behind my ear and sighed, "Look, I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are. Doing this...would just make it worse."

"You can't know that, Jay." came his immediate response.

"Flash, I-"

He cut me off, turning to face me better in the tight booth. "We haven't even tried, Jade."

I had to stop myself from shivering at how husky his voice had suddenly gotten. "We can't. It's not..."

"Not what?" he waited for me to respond, but I honestly didn't know what to say. "If you're worried about me, don't be. I'll be fine. We're both going to college, and I just want us to have a fun summer."

"Fun summer doesn't have to mean-"

He gave me a short look and I knew that he was right. We both liked intimacy.. especially with each other and it would be fun...it WAS a bad idea...but we're teenagers, if we don't make bad choices, we'll never learn from them and become adults.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>As soon as we got into Flash's house, he shoved me against the door and started kissing my neck excitedly. "Ah! Wait! Shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private?!"<p>

"No one's home," he smirked against my neck, before continuing.

I smacked his arm and glared. "We're going upstairs."

He seemed taken aback for a moment before grinning and picking me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist. "We're going upstairs." he laughed, kissing my neck again.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Peter raised a thick eyebrow as I sat down hurriedly at the dinner table.<p>

Shrugging, I took a gulp of water before busying myself with the food Aunt May had prepared. "Where's Aunt May?"

"Taking a night shift, don't avoid the question. Where have you been?" he leaned forward. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" I snapped, already at the defense.

He pointed accusingly at me, "You've been with Flash this whole time!"

"So?!" I retorted.

"So, I know what you've been doing with Flash this whole time!" he stared pointedly at me. "Tsk, tsk. What would Aunt May think."

I flung a pea at him, "She won't think anything of it, cuz you won't tell her anything about it!"

"I can't believe you...actually yes I can." he paused. "But, you two broke up."

I frowned, "He's very convincing, okay?!"

"Jade! He's gonna be heartbroken!"

"He promised he wouldn't be!" I snapped.

Peter gave me a disapproving look, "You can't honestly believe that's true. The guy's in love with you."

"Ugh! I know!" I groaned, slapping my face into my hands and whimpering.

The doorbell rang and Peter laughed, "That's it, is him! He's here to propose!"

I didn't remove my face from my hands, "Oh, don't even joke about that Peter, I feel bad enough as it is!"

"Oh...uh, hey." I heard Peter's uncertain voice.

Then Harry's, "Is she back yet?"

"Um...I'm not sure...Jade?" he called out as if we hadn't just been talking and having dinner.

I opened my mouth, but then thought better of it. "I guess not, I'll tell her you came by twice whenever she gets back."

"Please do...and tell her to answer her phone once in a-"

"Hey, Parker!" my head snapped up from my hands and I dashed as quietly as I could to a very invisible spot in the kitchen. "Jade left this at my house. It's been ringing a lot. Figured I'd give it back to her tomorrow or something, but I thought it might be important."

I had to keep myself from letting out a loud groan. "Uh," Peter let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, thanks Flash...I'll um, I'll give it to her when she gets home."

"She's not home yet? Shit...she told me she'd be going straight home. You think she's okay?" oh my god, please just leave!

I heard Peter snort and say, "Heh, yeah, she's...she'll be fine. Heh."

There was an awkward pause where no one spoke before Peter laughed again and said uncomfortably, "Well, I'll tell her you both came by..."

"Right..." there was shuffling and the door closed and Peter came stomping into view.

"That is the last time I cover for you, I swear to god Jade." he frowned and pretended to pant angrily, eliciting several relieved giggles from me.

"And I swear to god, I'll never give any boy my address again."


End file.
